Blind, Killing Rage
by TakEnet
Summary: [one-shot, now edited] Our beloved Potions Master had been ordered by Voldemort to make a potion that will force the drinker to kill every living thing in sight. Snape forced Potter to be the tester with unexpected results... SLASH! HPSS


Author's Notes:  
Just taking a tiny break from my main story... I've been bouncing the idea of the potion in my head for some time now, in a different setting, mind you, and thought I should write something!

Warning:  
This is **slash**!!! Severus Snape and Harry Potter... do not read if you do not like male/male relations. Also, **semi-graphic** scene involved... Hints at a certain event in the 5th book: Order of the Phoenix.

* * *

**"Blind, Killing Rage"**

"Detention, Potter, tomorrow at 10."

It was a Hogsmeade day, and of course, Snape would be assigning a detention for that day. It wasn't even anything big, he had been arguing with Ron in the hallway and tripped over Snape's feet. Snape, who had appeared out of nowhere, purposely tripped him - or so Harry liked to think. Hermione was there to tell him that the Potions Master had been standing there, reading something when Harry tripped over him.

However, whether he had a detention or not, Harry would've been forbidded from going to Hogsmeade.

"Mr. Potter, a word with you please," Professor McGonagall had called out to Harry just as he left the Great Hall after breakfast.

"I'm sorry, but with the unfortunate events of... this past June, your permission form for Hogsmeade is now void."

"What?" Ron and Hermione exclaimed for him.

Harry simply sighed and replied, "it doesn't matter, professor, I have a detention anyway."

He saw his two best friends off, waving and wishing them a good time, before trudging to the dungeons. Harry did not receive the necessary O on his Potions OWL exam - he got an E, though - and thus, dropped out of Potions. He thought that it was about time the "slimy git" gave him a detention, now that the "snarky bastard" didn't have a chance to insult him on a regular basis in class. By the time he knocked on the door, the clock chimed the hour.

"Enter."

Harry momentarily pondered not entering before he pushed open the door and stepped in.

The potions classroom was just as he remembered it. Cauldron lined up along the wall, ingredients all filed away, Harry wondered if he would be told to wash the desks or scrub out the cauldrons by hand.

"Today, you'll be helping me with a potion."

Harry gasped and stared at Snape. The Potions professor sneered, daring the sixth year Gryffindor to refuse. Confused, Harry stepped up to the bubbling cauldron at the front of the room. He looked around, there were only leftover ingredients left on the worktable, and the potion itself was bubbling in its final stages. Frowning, he looked up at Snape, uncertain as to what his task was. Unless... Harry's eyes widened in horror.

"Yes, Potter," Snape was smirking now, "You'll be _testing_ the potion for me."

Harry stepped back,stumbling on the steps; he shook his head wildly, "no, no..."

"But, yes," Snape drawled, brushing his greasy hair out of his face.

Harry turned to run, but was hit from behind by a "_Petrificus Totalus_". He fell flat on his face as the body bind took effect. He was then levitated and placed, face up, on the work bench. He felt something squish under his head.

Snape stalked into view, "of course, with the majority of the students running amok out in Hogsmeade, Professor McGonagall out supervising, and the Headmaster at the Ministry for Magic... well, there's no one to save you now, is there?"

Horrified, Harry watched the bat-like professor lock the door with a flick of his wand. A goblet was then filled before it was placed at his lips. Snape poured some of the foul-tasting liquid into his mouth and stroked his throat, forcing him to swallow. The goblet was placed beside his head and Snape turned back to him.

"Would you like to know what that potion is?"

No, Harry didn't, but he couldn't do anything to stop Snape.

"It's a potion for the Dark Lord; whoever drinks it will fall into a blind, killing rage."

Snape smirked again, "_Accio wand_!"

Harry felt his wand fly out of his robes.

"The potion should be kicking in soon, and I'll release you from the spell. Without your wand, you are now harmless should you choose to attack me," Snape continued,the smirk never leaving his face.

Harry could feel the potion working. His heart began to beat faster, his body felt much too warm, and from the heat he felt on his face, he was sure he was all flushed up. Snape watched with undisguised glee as Harry's pupils began to dilate.

"_Finite Incantatum_."

Harry lept from the table as the professor cast a shield against physical attacks. However, Snape had been expecting an attack totally different from the one Harry inflicted upon him. The smaller boy - man, almost - threaded one of his hands through Snape's hair and pulled, meshing their lips together.

Snape opened his mouth to yell, but choked on a hot, wet invading tongue. He then jerked backwards as Harry's other hand went down and grabbed his crotch. Panicking, he dropped his wand and attempted to rip off the body leeched on to his. Luckily, his wand rolled underneath a desk where it would be safe from stumbling feet... or unluckily as he could no longer reach it.

He managed to pry the arm off his head and pulled back to take a much needed breath. However, he heard a loud rip and the sound of tiny objects bouncing on the stone floor. It wasn't until he felt the cold air on his skin did he realize that Potter had ripped open his robe.

Snape began to scream in terror, but the scream broke off into a moan. Harry had slipped his hand underneath the robes and was now squeezing Snape's... privates. It's been a long time since anyone had touched him in this manner and his traitorous body craved it. Against his will, his hips thrusted forward and he started again at the feeling of Harry's arousal hitting his thigh. Snape whimpered, his will and control slipping further.

Harry slithered out of his own clothes like a snake and Snape was further aroused. Harry dropped to his knees, heedless of the hard, cold stone floor and pulled his professor's pants and boxers down in one smooth move. Kissing his way up those pale legs, his hand went ahead and wrapped themselves around Snape's member. Snape moaned in pleasure, his arms flailing sluggishly around in a last attempt to find a grip on sanity. He soon gave in to his body...

The Potions Master, being the older wizard and also not the tester of the potion, soon ran out of stamina. It had been mind-blowing while it lasted, and vague thoughts drifted around in his head; the joy, the explosive orgasms, bodies moving and sliding together, kisses, touches, teases... tongue, hot, wet mouths... It was everything that one only dreamed of in their wildest fantasies. As his ecstasy faded, the unpleasant things begane to make themselves known.

Harry, high on the experimental potion, seemed to have an unlimited amount of stamina. He continued to grab, grope, kiss, bite, lick his former tormentor. Snape began to feel the bruises - formed and forming - and burns as his body was constantly grinding on the unyielding stone floor. His body felt stiff, yet the young man continued to pound into it, oblivious to his partner's - and his own - discomforts, driven by his need for sex.

Some unknown amount of time passed - Snape had long past detached his mind from his numbing body in the non-stop onslaught. Harry finally collapsed on top of him, complete spent. Biting back a scream, he shoved the smaller, unconscious body off and pushed himself up, every part of his body screaming in pain. He looked down at himself and grimaced - he body was covered in bite marks, hickeys, and bruises, not to mention many parts of his skin had been scrapped raw. He glanced over at the prone body. While highly lacking in bite marks and hickeys - Harry had been too agressive to allow it - he still had a large number of bruises on discriminating parts of his body plus scrape burns as well.

Snape buried his face in his hands, moaned, before he began to clean up. First, he hunted around the classroom for his and Harry's wands. Next, he cast a _Scourgify_ on the floor, cleaning it of various bodily fluids and blood - Snape didn't even want to think where the blood came from. Then, he healed Harry to the best of his abilities, using basic healing spells, potions, and salve. After, he healed himself before dressing both the younger wizard and himself - his robe was ruined beyon repair, he dressed in the spare one kept in the class for emergencies. He finally propped the underweight body on a chair, hesitated, before dropping a brush on the floor near the young man.

Snape waited.

Harry soon came to - clean-up took a long time - groaning.

"So good of you to join us," Snape snarled, uncertain of Harry's reaction now that the potion wore off - would Harry remember?

"Uh, Professor?" Harry looked around, confused, "what had I been doing?"

"You were scrubbing the desks," Snape drawled in a normal tone of voice, hiding the relief that Harry had no recollection of his earlier actions, "before you decided to fall asleep instead."

Harry flushed.

"Regardless, get out, I've had enough of your idiotic company."

Harry left, not bothering to turn back.

After the door had slammed shut, Snape sank into his chair and moaned. He was still stiff and very much in pain. He was not trained in healing magic and all the potions and salve he had was used on Harry. He had learned his lesson on experimenting potions on people. Glaring at his cauldron, he spelled it clean, preferring to start over than be reminded of this particular failure.

On the other side of the door, Harry walked down a few steps before stopping. He turned and smirked at the closed door, pleased that Snape had fell for his confusion act. Chuckling slightly, he headed back for Gryffindor Tower, wincing slightly as his stiff muscles protested.

Over the summer, he had found his dreams taking on a shockingly different angle, wet dreams starring the dark, mysterious Professor Snape. His feelings had evolved from shock, disgust, horror to lust and desire. He hid these feeling well.

"'Blind, killing rage' indeed," Harry thought to himself as he walked, "more like 'blind, unsatiable need for sex'!"

Harry grinned as he strolled into the Common Room, causing the young Gryffindors to stare at him in confusion. They all knew he had a detention with Snape. Harry ignored them all, choosing to wait in his dormatory for Ron and Hermione's return. He sat on his bed and recalled the last few hours, oblivious to his need for food. (Technically, he had already "eaten".) It was going to be hard to hide, but he was determined to pull it through. Harry decided that he would confront Snape - no, Severus - just after his Graduation and before he left Hogwarts.

It would be a long two years, but he was willing to wait. Whatever happens will happen, but he had bright hopes for a future together with the older wizard. He sat on his bed, daydreaming, until Ron and Hermione found him later with a goofy smile on his face.

* * *

End Notes:  
Hopefully, there are no side effect or damage with the potion, we wouldn't want Harry to become impotent, now do we? -wink- On a bit of a side note, I read in an ad on the train that (if someone had enough stamina and such) on average, a man would be able to have sexual intercourse 11 times, not counting foreplay, of course. The length of time is up to you, the readers, to decide, and whatever happens... well, Harry would be in the Guiness Book of Records for the longest uh... yeah. My friend suggested this after she read this and I mentioned the 11 times/hour thing.  
LOL! Please **read & review**! 


End file.
